


Trust Me

by Mangafrk



Series: Chained Up [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dilation, Dom/sub, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Neglect, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: Wonshik has been working too much lately. Hongbin is tired of it. He decides to take matters into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this in secret for the past two weeks or so. I was planning on surprising my friend (the one that got me in to Starlight) and maybe I would even mentally scar him in the process. The opposite happened and my plans of disturbing him were brought to a halt. He's read much more than me, and is most likely used to this fandom by now. When i was writing this, I was cringing quite a lot, but when i read it again this morning, i found that it's not nearly as disturbing as I thought it was. So...yay me?

Wonshik rubs absentmindedly at the back of his neck. It was incredibly sore from leaning over a desk all day and it was making it much harder for him to concentrate. The trash can next to him was filled with crumpled up sheets of lyric paper, songs that hadn't gone anywhere. He wanted to at least get something down that was of value, though it didn't seem like that was going to happen soon. He sighs, crosses out the verse he was currently working on, crumples up the paper, and places it on top of the pile. He leans back in his chair and puts his hand on top of his forehead. He had no idea what he was doing. 

A pair of hands are suddenly placed on his shoulders, gently massaging the muscles, "You're so tense Wonshik-ah." One of the hands moves to softly stroke at his neck, the other one stops moving completely. "Maybe you should take a break."

Wonshik spins his chair around, forcing the other to take a step back to avoid his legs. "I can't take a break yet Hongbin-ah. I need new song ideas." He turns back around and grabs a new sheet of paper.

He hears Hongbin sigh, returning to right behind him. He leans over Wonshik's shoulder and wraps his arms around his neck. "I could always give you some inspiration," He moves his hands down to ghost over Wonshik's collarbone through his thin shirt. "Coincidentally, it will also get your muscles to loosen up more."

Wonshik turns his head around to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "What exactly are you implying?"

Hongbin smiles, "I think you know what I'm referring to Wonshik-ah. At least you should at this point." 

Wonshik opens his mouth to ask again, but then he realizes what Hongbin is talking about and wonders why it took so long for him to figure it out. "No, Hongbin-ah."

"Are you sure about that Wonshik-ah?" Nimble fingers move down his chest, Wonshik grips the chair's arms tighter. Hongbin's lips are placed lightly behind his ear, trailing down slowly. Wonshik instinctively tilts his head to the side to give him more room, not realizing that he is doing so. When Hongbin's lips reach the junction between Wonshik's neck and shoulder, he begins to gently suck at the skin. Wonshik gasps and his head falls limp. Hongbin's entire body leaves him suddenly, causing him to groan in confusion. "Suit yourself."

Footsteps signified Hongbin walking, the door opens and then closes quietly. Wonshik turns his chair around again to check that he really was gone. There was nobody else in the room. Hongbin had disappeared, probably to his room. Wonshik sighs in frustration, thinking about his options. Maybe it would be okay to take a short break.......

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"So you decided to join me." 

Hongbin was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, an innocent smile on his face, giving nothing away about what he was planning. Wonshik closes the door and locks it behind him. Who knows if that would be done later. Hongbin gets up from the bed and walks over to him. He wraps his arms around Wonshik's waist, pulling their bodies together.

"Hongbin-ah, what are you doing."

Instead of an answer, Hongbin tilts his head upwards slightly to kiss him. His lips are smooth, he'd obviously put on some sort of lip gloss before Wonshik had shown up. Without him noticing, Hongbin slowly trails his hands down to Wonshik's ass, causing him to gasp lightly. It was just enough to allow Hongbin's tongue inside. It isn't long before he pulls back, smirking at Wonshik's bewildered expression. 

He pulls away completely, pushing gently at Wonshik's chest as he moves. He moves to sit on the bed again, this time with his legs spread out in front of him. He places his arms behind him to hold him up. "Are you going to just stand there?"

Wonshik opens his mouth to speak, but then he sees Hongbin's expression and he decides to close it again. He shakes his head lightly as he moves towards the bed. 

Hongbin smiles, "You know what to say right?"

Wonshik swallows heavily, "Yes."

Hongbin's smile disappears, he frowns, "What was that?"

Wonshik struggles for a few seconds to realize what he did wrong. "Yes...." Hongbin looks at him expectantly. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Hongbin crosses one leg over the other, "Now, shirt, off."

Wonshik struggles to stop himself from hesitating. Something makes him feel like Hongbin would not take too kindly to that. He slips his shirt off and tosses it into the corner. He stifles the urge to cross his arms to cover himself up even a little bit. He wasn't a very shy person, but something about the way Hongbin was staring at him, eyes trailing up and down his torso, made him feel quite self-conscious. 

Hongbin gesture towards his lower half, "The rest too." Wonshik tenses and looks towards the ground next to the bed. Hongbin sighs, "I thought you wanted to get back to your precious work. Why are you wasting so much time on trivial things like your ‘dignity?”

Wonshik takes a deep breath before silently doing as he had been told. He slowly pulls off his pants, trying his best to not look at Hongbin right in front of him. As soon as his jeans are at his feet, he slowly pulls off his briefs. He can literally feel Hongbin's stare on his now naked body. His breathing picks up at the embarrassment of being observed by the other. He knows he shouldn't be so nervous considering they weren't exactly...new...to this sort of relationship, but he couldn't help it. This felt different somehow. 

"Come here." 

Wonshik finally looks up at him. His eyes are filled with many different emotions. Lust is the most prominent, but there are others that he cannot easily recognize, at least not from where he was standing. He moves over to the bed and Hongbin spreads his legs again, gesturing in between them. Wonshik sits down and finally gives in to the need to cross his arms. He hears Hongbin sigh heavily behind him and arms are wrapped around his waist again as he is pulled back so his shoulder blades are now touching Hongbin's still clothed chest. Hongbin's hands slowly move down his sides, sliding over his hips and onto his thighs. He moves them to the insides and pushes his legs apart. Cold air flows over his groin, making him harden against his wishes. 

"You've been really rude lately Wonshik-ah," Hongbin's hands start stroking his thighs lightly and he has to bite his lip to force himself to stay quiet. "All you really do is work, frankly I feel neglected." 

Hongbin's hands move over to his crotch, putting only finger light touches over his length. Wonshik gasps, adjusting his body weight and opening his legs wider to give Hongbin more space. 

"As much as I want to punish you, I think my method will be much more effective." His fingers move down slowly until they are just above his entrance. "I want you to know exactly what you've been missing."

"Please." 

Hongbin chuckles, "Please what?"

Wonshik whines, pushing his hips up, "Please, sir, put them in."

"Oh," Hongbin kisses his neck lightly. "Of course."

Hongbin moves back a little in order to reach into the drawer where the lubricant is held. Wonshik runs the fabric of the bed sheets in between his fingers awkwardly. He hated that Hongbin was able to make him submit that easily, but with how charming he is, how could he not. Hongbin was the epitome of beauty and grace, though maybe now was not the time to be thinking about those attributes. Not while Hongbin is adjusting his leg to get better access to his entrance, and definitely not while his fingers are being pushed inside of him. 

He starts with two, causing Wonshik to groan in mild discomfort. They hadn't done this in a while so his body wasn't used to it anymore. They move slowly, scissoring him gently to open up the entrance more. Wonshik lets his head fall back onto Hongbin's shoulder as he begins to whimper quietly at the unfamiliar feeling. 

Hongbin's other hand moves up to his chest, gently rubbing a nipple between his fingers. "Shhhh, you're okay baby." Hongbin's finger shift suddenly, pushing against his g-spot and Wonshik can't help but moan, that was unexpected. "Ah, found it."

Hongbin begins to push into that spot with both fingers, abusing the spot as much as he can. Wonshik is distracted enough that Hongbin can add a third finger without him even noticing. He slowly thrusts them for a while, hitting Wonshik's g-spot every so often causing his voice to raise an octave or so. 

"P-please sir, m-more." Wonshik feels full, yet surprisingly, not as full as he'd like to be. He didn't expect Hongbin to comply, expected to be called a 'slut' or some other derogatory term, but no. A fourth finger is added and the original three are left resting against his g-spot, gently massaging into it. Wonshik lets out a low gasp, letting his mouth fall open completely. A bit of drool begins to form in his mouth, gently dripping down the side of his face. "M-master~"

Hongbin bites into his neck, but this time Wonshik is able to hold back his noises. His jaw shakes with pleasure as the fingers begin to move again, pressing insistently upon his g-spot, obviously trying to draw out his noises again. 

"Do you think you can take more baby?" Hongbin's voice is much lower than usual, deep enough that he almost sounds like a different person. 

"Y-yes sir," It takes all of Wonshik's willpower to keep his voice from shaking, though he doesn't think it worked too well. "P-please sir, I need it."

"Are you sure darling? Tell me the word just in case."

"S-sugar sir."

Hongbin gently runs his fingers over Wonshik's stomach, "That's a good boy, now be patient."

Wonshik nods, "Y-yes master."

Hongbin adjust himself slightly, he's hard in his jeans but decides to pay no attention to it. There was something much more interesting right in front of him. 

Wonshik sighs as he is able to relax. Hongbin applies more lubricant to himself, obviously wanting to make the experience as enjoyable as possible. He tenses up again as the tip of his final finger, the thumb, is lined up to his entrance. 

Wonshik gasps as the rest of Hongbin's fist is slowly pushed inside of him. "Ah~ Ah fuck." It's getting hard to breath, the stretch is almost too much to bear, but it feels too good for him to want to stop. "Ah~ P-please, d-daddy~"

Wonshik gasps and places his hands over his mouth as he realizes what he had just said. 

Hongbin tenses, stopping his movements to let out a moan. His hips jerk, almost as if begging to be touched. "Again," He gasps, "Call me that again."

Wonshik pulls his hands away from his face, his face bright red from embarrassment. "Daddy~" The word still feels awkward on his tongue, but it seems to spur Hongbin on. He pushes much quicker now, not giving Wonshik much of a chance to adjust. 

Finally, Hongbin's hand gives and it pushes in all the way to his wrist. Wonshik chokes on air as it suddenly becomes too much. He hasn't really noticed how hard he has been until this moment and he's surprised he hasn't come yet. 

"Is that good baby? You like that?" Hongbin begins to moves his fist, thrusting it in and out slowly. 

Wonshik nods his head frantically, "Y-yes! Daddy it's so good!" Hongbin moves his other hand down to stroke Wonshik's aching cock. "Ah! Daddy, gonna come daddy." 

Hongbin roughly thrusts his fist again, doing the same with his cock. Wonshik lets out a yell, he spills over Hongbin's hand and goes limp. The only thing showing his consciousness is his half lidded eyes. Though somehow, Hongbin can tell that he isn't exactly 'there.'

When Wonshik comes to full consciousness again, Hongbin is gently stroking his head, twirling his short hair in between his fingers. He tries to sit up, only to notice that his hips are on fire. 

"Hey hey, lie down Wonshik-ah." Wonshik nods, laying back down on his side again. Hongbin is no longer in his 'mood' from before, though he suspiciously is not wearing the same pants from before. "Are you okay Wonshik-ah."

"Okay is not how I would describe it." Wonshik has realized the simple fact that he will not be able to sit for a while, he would definitely not be able to concentrate on working. 

"This was your plan wasn't it, to get me away from my work?"

Hongbin grins, "Of course, all you've been doing these past few days is working and working. You'll only run yourself into the ground Wonshik-ah."

Wonshik frowns, Hongbin did have a point, and maybe it was a good thing that he was forced to take a break. 

"Hongbin-ah?" Hongbin looks over at him in confusion. "Will you lay down with me?"

Hongbin gives his famous smile that makes the world go around. "Of course Wonshik-ah."


End file.
